Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling image display, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Equipping a digital camera and other image pickup apparatus with a communication function has been proposed in recent years. A technology is also proposed with which communication is held between this type of image pickup apparatus and a cellular phone or a similar information processing apparatus to display, in a list format, images recorded on the image pickup apparatus on a display screen of the information processing apparatus. Using this technology enables a user to view images that are stored in the image pickup apparatus on the display screen of the information processing apparatus in addition to a display screen of the image pickup apparatus. The images are displayed in a list format in a plurality of modes including a normal mode, an image selection mode, and a detailed information display mode, and the purpose and the use vary from mode to mode.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-14519, there are disclosed displaying on a display screen an image in a single-image play mode or images in a multi-image play mode, and changing the size of displayed images depending on how many images are displayed at once.
However, a change in the display size of an image that follows a switch from one image display mode to another sometimes lessens the ease of viewing and the ease of operation for the user.